The Rise of the Uzumaki
by thatoneguy1242
Summary: Naruto finally decides to show who he truly is. With a gift from his furry tenant, he gains alot of knowledge and strength and will show why you never mess with an Uzumaki. Godlike Naruto. Bloodlines Naruto. Harem (3-6 people max). M to be safe.


Naruto stood atop of his own personal summon, Rika, a snow white dragon that floated above the village of Konoha, waiting for the chunin exams to start. He had decided to drop his mask and show his true strength, tired of being looked down upon. He had changed in the past months training.

His hair was longer and more messy looking with two of his bangs framing his face and his usually bright blue eyes were icy looking with spots of red in them from what happened with the kyubi. He wore a tight fitting black shirt that showed off his muscular torso and abs, showing he worked hard. He wore black anbu pants with a ninja pouch on his hip. Strapped to his back was a blood red katana that seemed to be humming in excitement, and on his waist was a sword that was made of an unknown metal, giving it a color of snow, with the handle being a claw. Along the swords metal it had what looked to be veins running all over it the colors of red and blood.

He sighed remembering the Kyubi.

 **Flashback -**

 _Naruto was laying in the field he is using to train, resting after his workout when he felt his mind being pulled into his mindscape. He frowned when he saw the kyubi in there looking at him behind his cage._

" _ **I brought you here to tell you something Kit. I am tired of living, always being sealed into other people. I decided to let the shinigami take my soul, yet he will leave my chakra. Over this month you will be training, you will gain my memories and chakra to add to your own so you will have the reaction times of an experienced Kage and the chakra to stand against even Gyuki, the 8 tailed beast."**_ _The Kyubi said, shocking Naruto._

" _Why give this all to me though, Kyubi? I thought you hated me?"_

 _The Kyubi chuckled softly and spoke,_ " _ **I never truly hated you. All i hate is how your parents had used you to seal me."**_ _He felt his body dissolving and spoke once more,_ " _ **Quit acting the idiot and show the world who Naruto Uzumaki truly is. Show them what happens when you mess with the last Royal Uzumaki."**_

 _Naruto smiled softly and bowed deeply to the Kyubi and watched his body dissolve. He suddenly felt chakra flood his veins and his mind was taken from his mindscape. He woke up, screaming silently into the night air even as what seemed like a barrier surrounded him as chakra exploded off his body._

 _He could feel his coils being forced to grow and felt the demonic chakra mixing with his dense chakra from his Uzumaki heritage._

 _3 days later, he finally laid on the ground, his entire body screaming in pain from the way his body was forced to change due to the increase of chakra. He knew he no longer could classify how much chakra he had for he had the as much as the Kyubi did before he died. He slowly closed his eyes as he knew what was to come in his dreams from the warning the Kyubi gave him._

 **Flashback -**

He crouched, chakra sent to his feet to keep him stuck to his personal summon and spoke in his mind to Rika in their connection, " _It's time Rika-chan. Let us show why the Uzumaki's were so feared."_

He fixed his headband that showed the Uzu symbol and tightened the Leaf headband that was around his left arm. He nodded and tensed his body as Rika roared loudly into the air and dove to the ground. Naruto could see many people panicking when they heard the roar and the ninja were tensed and ready for anything. What they did not expect was a dragon that was 30 feet long with snowy scales diving to the ground.

Before they touched the ground, Rika straightened out and she landed lightly on the ground, her body curling around the arena's floor, even as many Anbu and even the Hokage jumped down to confront the unknown threat. Naruto stood from atop Rika's head and smirked seeing the tensed ninja. "This how you greet all the contestants, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes before widening them when he saw who it was, "Minato? No… Naruto?!"

Naruto jumped from his perch on Rika's head and landed lightly on the ground, making no sound. He smirked seeing the shocked Hokage and Anbu, "We will need to speak about that later, Hokage-sama, on how you kept serious clan information from the last Royal Uzumaki."

Sarutobi spoke, "Naruto-kun i only did it to protect you…"

Naruto shook his head, "To be truthful, your protection was shit. Otherwise i would've grown up normally. We will talk later about all of my inheritance."

The Hokage bowed his head before disappearing with his Anbu.

Naruto walked to the others, ignoring the shocked looks. He saw how the Ninja were still tensed, seeing Rika still there. He chuckled and called out, "Rika-hime. Quit scaring everyone and shrink down and come here."

A deep chuckle was his answer as her form began to shrink until she was 4 feet long. She flew to Naruto and rested on his shoulders, wrapping around his neck slightly and Naruto shivered slightly at the coldness of her scales. He listened as Genma spoke about the rules before standing in front of Neji who kept going on and on about fate.

He yawned before finally growing bored. He took a step forward before he disappeared from sight, only those of Elite Jounin and higher were able to follow. He appeared beside Neji and spun, landing a kick to his shoulder sending his smashing into the arena wall. Naruto landed gracefully and spoke, "Is this all that the prodigy has in store for me? Or shall i go ahead and end this?"

Neji groaned, thinking, " _That hit was as hard as Gai-sensei's!"_ He growled hearing Naruto before rushing at Naruto with all his speed but Naruto just kept knocking his hands away.

Naruto launched his fist forward, bypassing Neji's guard and smashing his fist into his cheek, dislocating his jaw as he flew to the ground. "You say Fate deemed you the winner, yet you are the one on the ground now."

Neji growled, "You don't know what it's like to suffer! To have a seal held over your head…" He was silenced as KI filled the arena and made even the battle hardened Kage's falter underneath it. Neji looked up to see Naruto's icey eyes looking down at him even as he launched a kick at him, launching Neji into the arena wall, breaking a few ribs in the process.

"You think you know what it is like to suffer? Have you ever been tortured for 5 hours for something you had no choice in? Have you ever had so many attempted assassinations that your files fill 2 storage rooms in the Hokage's tower? Have you ever had to scrounge for food in dumpsters because the foolish villagers cannot see the kunai from the scroll? You are foolish to think you are the only one who suffers. There are more than just you." Naruto shook his head as he disappeared again and all anyone could see was Neji being hit brutally all over the place, his right arm breaking, his left leg breaking, his jaw breaking, before he was tossed to the middle of the arena.

No one could speak after what they just saw. Naruto walked to Neji and looked at his broken form and spoke down to him, "Unlike you, i did not let my hate and anger control me. I could have easily released the monster i held back, but i didn't. I used the anger and hate i had and used it to train to change their minds." Genma quickly called out Naruto as the winner before having medics rush Neji to the medic rooms. Naruto ignored the crowd and entered where the other contestants were. He saw Gaara and walked to him.

"Gaara. If you decide to release Ichi during this exam or after, i will show you exactly why you never piss of an Uzumaki." Naruto whispered coldly at Gaara. Gaara gripped his head, whimpering in pain before paling at what the voice was telling him.

Gaara bowed to Naruto, shocking his brother and sister and said, "Yes Naruto-sama. Mother is afraid… She doesn't want you near her."

Naruto smirked and leaned forward, whispering into Gaara's ear, "Your genjutsu needs to be better if you wish to hide who you truly are, Gaara-chan…" He pulled back, seeing the shocked look in Gaara's eyes before saying, "Find me after the exams and i'll help you with you mother."

Naruto turned but was stopped by Temari who was glaring at him, "What did you do to Gaara?!"

Naruto shook his head, "I found out her secret and made her see reason against what she was gonna do."

Temari paled and before she could speak, Naruto spoke, "The Kazekage is dead. The one who is impersonating him is none other than Orochimaru of the Sannin. If you wish, i will give protection to you, your siblings, but your Sensei is on his own since he killed someone dear to a close friend."

Temari frowned, "How can you offer protection to us? Aren't you just a normal Genin?"

Naruto chuckled deep in his chest even as Rika seemed to giggle as she blinked her eyes at Temari. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am the last Royal Uzumaki alive, and the only true descendent of the Sage of Six Paths."

Temari's eyes widened before she bowed to Naruto, "Please take us in, Naruto-sama."

Naruto waved off his hand as he passed, "Don't call me Naruto-sama, makes me feel old… Tell Gaia that she shouldn't hold back if we fight."

Temari frowned, "Gaia?"

Naruto stopped and looked over seeing Temari confused and the confused Gaara who was nearby, hearing the name, "Gaara doesn't fit her. I think Gaia would be better no?" He could see Gaara seeming to blush after he said that before he left and leaned against the wall as shikamaru walked to him.  
"Finally decide to drop your mask, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto smirked, showing his pointed canines, "A close friend told me i should show the world the true Naruto Uzumaki. To show why the Uzumaki clan was so feared."

Shikamaru shook his head, smiling, happy that his friend could finally stop holding back. He sighed as he was called and knew he didn't go, Naruto was force him to.

Naruto whispered to Rika who nodded her head before flying off to the Kage booth.

Rika landed on the Hokage's shoulder and spoke to him in his ear, " **Naruto-sama told me to tell you that you should not let Sasuke Uchiha fight if he does not show up to his fight up next. Why would you let a shinobi become a chunin if he cannot show up to a mission on time?"**

The Hokage nodded his head, knowing this was the truth. He knew that after today, he would need to step up his game. He needed to make Kakashi fix his ways, else he would have to demote him for not showing proper Jounin qualities and to take back power from the Council.

Rika flew off again, before glancing at the Kazekage, knowing who it truly was. She wrapped herself back around Naruto's shoulders before taking a small nap.

Naruto shook his head, chuckling as Shikamaru forfeited. He watched as Genma waited for Sasuke but when he didn't show, the Hokage stood.

"For not showing for his fight when told to, Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified!" The Hokage said to the shock of everyone but the foreign dignitaries shrugged but the konoha civilians and ninja were mad that the Uchiha wouldn't be fighting. When the Hokage heard this he spoke up, "If you were asking for a ninja to help you at a certain time, would you be happy that he shows up late for it?" After that the complaints quieted.

Genma called out, "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame come down to the arena for their match?"

Shino frowned before stepping forward, "I forfeit proctor. I stand no chance against Naruto-san."

Genma nodded before calling out, "Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki please come down for your match!"

Naruto nodded to 'Gaara' and they both shunshinned to the arena floor. As Genam started the match, it was interrupted by Kakashi shunshinning him and Sasuke into the middle of the Arena and waving lazily. "Sorry hope we aren't too late."

Genma shunshinned to them and spoke up coldly, "Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified for being late. Please leave the arena as we are in the middle of a fight."

Sasuke glared at Genma and asked, "I'll just take whoever is fightings spot. Who's fighting?"

Genam pointed behind him and he saw the Dobe, Naruto, looking different, "Dobe you can leave. Me, an Uchiha Elite, will take your place."

Naruto shook his head and his hand rested on his sword at his side. "Leave Uchiha before you make a fool of yourself."

Sasuke glared, "Shut up dobe! Leave! You do not deserve what i, an Elite, do!"

Naruto shook his head and looked at Kakashi was who staring at him, "What do you want, Hatake?"

"Mi-Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto chuckled darkly, "Oh no. I'm his son. You know the one you shoved a chidori into when he was 6? The one you called worthless and had no chance of winning against Neji? The one you tried to give off to a worthless teacher?"

Kakashi paled, "No… No… I would've known if you were His son! I would've been told!"

Naruto shook his head sadly, "You are worse then trash, Hatake. Now leave. You are interrupting the chunin Exams."

Before Sasuke could say anything, Genma shunshinned him away with Kakashi following not long after. Naruto turned to 'Gaara' and smiled, "Shall we, Gaia?"

'Gaara' blushed at this before her sand launched out of her gourd and rushed Naruto. Naruto smirked before disappearing before appearing next to Gaia, his arm around her shoulders as he whispered in her ear, "You're it."

Gaia frowned before following after him, using her 'mothers' chakra to try to catch him, sending her sand in front of him to try to trap him. After a few minutes of this, they noticed a genjutsu placed all over the place and they easily broke it. Gaia's sister and brother appeared next to her with Baki as well, and before anything could be done, Gaia had caught Baki in her sand.

Baki growled, "What is the meaning of this, Gaara?!"

'Gaara' spoke up emotionlessly, "Naruto-sama offered the three of us protection seeing as the Kazekage is dead. He would have offered it to you, but you killed someone precious to his precious person."

Baki paled hearing this and said, "You need to tell the others so that we don't fight for something we were forced into by the snake!"

Gaia shrugged, "They know yet they wish to show the Leaf how strong they are."

Naruto whistled loudly, a sound that only 3 people knew of when he was a child and they reacted instantly. They disengaged from their opponents and followed the sound to find Naruto standing with 4 sand ninja. They appeared next to him, ready to fight. The 3 that appeared were none other than Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, and Hana Inuzaka.

Naruto turned to Yugao and placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "I am sorry about Hayate… He was a good man."

Yugao smiled sadly at him, "Yes he was…"

Anko spoke up now, "Who are these 4 and why aren't they defeated, Fox-kun."

Naruto nodded to Baki, "That one is for Yugao to do with as she pleases. He is the one that killed her soon to be husband so i thought she might like to have alone time with him. The other 3 are under the protection of the Uzumaki Clan and will come to no harm. I wish for you both, Anko and Hana, make sure they are not harmed until i return. I have a snake to skin…"

Gaia released Baki and before he could escape, he screamed in pain as he found one of his legs missing and looked to see Yugao there with tears in her eyes as she gripped her sword tightly.

Anko nodded and as did Hana, even though she was blushing at being commanded to do something by Naruto, who to her senses, was the Alpha of Alpha's.

Naruto bowed, smirking to them before it seemed the shadows of the Arena engulfed him before he disappeared. Last thing he heard was Anko mumbling, "He has to teach me that…"

Naruto appeared outside the barrier and tilted his head slightly, an eyebrow raised. He looked to see the four corners before noticing a redhead. He walked to her and heard her mumbling curses. He chuckled, "I'm guessing you are the one named Tayuya, yes?"

Tayuya frowned, "Who the fucks wants to know shithead?!"

Naruto smirked, "Kin says that you can trust me. If that doesn't help, Karin says you can as well."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes, "How do you know them? Orochimaru-sama told me that were killed by you leaf ninja!"

Naruto shook his head, sighing, "Kin was about to be sacrificed to use as Orochimaru's sacrifice to summon the Kages, but i saved her before that could happen. Karin on the other hand was about to be taken out of the village by Kabuto, but i caught her before she could."

Tayuya asked, "why did you save Karin?"

"Why wouldn't i save family? She is a part of the Uzumaki clan, the Body Guard faction of our clan to be precise? I believe you are an Uzumaki as well, but i cannot say for certain unless you come with me." He said.

Tayuya frowned, deep in thought, "You better not be lying jackass! If you are i will…" Naruto cut her off.  
"Lower your side of barrier so i can get in. When Orochimaru tries to escape, instead of going with him, come to my side and i'll protect you from the others." Tayuya nodded and briefly lowered her side of the barrier and Naruto took off after the Hokage who was fighting the first and second Hokages.

Naruto went through hand seals before slamming them onto the ground and yelling out, " **Mokuton: Tree Spears!"**

Spears made of wood shot out of the ground and smashed into the first Hokage who was unable to dodge. Naruto disappeared, having released his seals so his speed wouldn't be hindered. He shot past the second and third hokage who were fighting and landed a seal on the first hokage who smiled seeing as he had his movement back and slowly was dissolving, "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Your great grandson on my father's side."

Hashirama smiled and said, "It seems you picked up my bloodline… Use it well…"

"I will… Don't you worry, Jiji, i will make you proud, even if the village won't let me…" Naruto watched his great grandfather dissolve before turning to Orochimaru who was watching Naruto was narrowed eyes. Naruto pulled his sword from his waist and held it with one hand.

"You have went against the Uzumaki Royal Family by going after one of us… Prepare yourself, Orochimaru." Naruto said coldly as he disappeared.

Orochimaru barely had a chance to dodge as the sword cut through the roof they were on. Naruto kept going after him even when Naruto brought out the Kusanagi. Naruto landed cuts all along his arms and chest, yet Orochimaru could do nothing but dodge his strikes. Naruto jumped back and went through hand seals, " **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Sealing of Chakra!"**

He disappeared and appeared before Orochimaru, slamming both hands on his arms and suddenly he screamed in pain as his tenketsu in his arms were destroyed completely.

He jumped back quickly, the Kusanagi falling to the ground as he yelled out, "Retreat!" The barrier was dropped and three of his guards came to him, yet Tayuya instead went to Naruto. He hissed in pain, seeing the betrayal before leaving with his guards.

Naruto saw the Anbu coming towards them so he stepped in front of Tayuya even as Gaia, Temari, Kankuro, Anko, and Hana appeared next to him. As the Anbu surrounded them, Naruto spoke up, "You will not land a finger on any of these people as they are under the protection of the Uzumaki Clan and Senju Clans."

One Anbu stepped forward, "Who are you to speak for the Senju clan?"

"My father, Minato Namikaze is the son of Tsunade Senju and Dan Kato. Making me a Senju." Naruto said.

The Anbu stepped back and bowed, "My apologies, Uzumaki-Senju-sama…"

The Hokage was helped over and he heard the last, "How do you know if that is true, Naruto?"

Naruto replied, "I entered the house of my father's and found his notes. He knew Tsunade was his mother, he hated her for abandoning him but before he died, he said he finally forgave her for it. He told me if i ever see her, to tell her that."

Sarutobi nodded, shocked at not knowing that Tsunade actually had a child.

Jiraiya appeared and quickly had to dodge a sword that nearly cut him and yelled, "What the fuck?!"

Naruto coldly stared at him, "Hello, Godfather... How nice to see you after all these years."

Jiraiya paled and quickly said, "Look naruto…"

Naruto cut him off, "Save it. I do not wish to hear your excuses." He turned to Gaia and asked, "When will you drop your genjutsu?"

Gaia looked away, blushing slightly but allowed the genjutsu to fall. A poof of smoke covered her before it dissipated. In her place stood a 5'7" red haired girl with the kanji for Love above her left eye and bright green eyes. She wore a form fitting red shirt that showed off her high C cup breasts and tight anbu pants that showed off her curves and long legs.

Gaia blushed under all the looks and blushed harder seeing Naruto looking her over and thought, " _What's happening to me?"_

Naruto turned to the Hokage and spoke, "Hokage-sama, these 4 are under the protection of the Uzumaki Clan and will be staying with me. They wish to leave Suna as they were not treated well and wish to take residency here."

Sarutobi frowned, "We cannot take three members of their village, Naruto-kun."

"Actually we can. They broke our peace treaty and attacked us. I believe this is something small compared to what we could demand of them if we wished." Naruto spoke.

The Hokage sighed and nodded, "Fine. They are under your watch. Whatever they do, reflects back upon you. Come by my office later and i'll give you the key to the Uzumaki and Senju Compounds."

Before he could leave, Naruto spoke up, "Keep Sasuke Uchiha under watch, Hokage-sama. Orochimaru offered him power and we know he will leave since he could not fight in the exams."

The Hokage nodded and left to the hospital to get his wounds checked over.


End file.
